


Beeswax

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: Q has a partner and Bond doesn't know who it is.





	Beeswax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuJuBee (Marcy09)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy09/gifts).



> I'm blaming JuJuBee (Marcy09) for this. After their comment on my fic Next of Kin about Q/Tanner (or QT as we have decided to name the ship), I couldn't stop thinking about it so I drabbled. I love 00Q but I will admit, this was a lot of fun to write.

 

 

“Standard kit, Bond.  Palm-encoded Walther and a radio transmitter.  Do try to bring them back in one piece this time.” Q said.

The agent took the small metal tin with one hand and quickly reached out to lightly grasp Q’s hand with the other.

“Is that all I’m getting darling?”  The agent purred, rubbing his thumb over the back of his fingers lightly.

Q whipped his hand away with a frown.

“I’m hardly your ‘darling’ 007 and that most certainly is all you’re getting.  We’ve been over this, the day you stop destroying the equipment I give you is the day I trust you with something a little more exciting.  006 got to play with our new surface to air missile system last week…”

“The one you managed to fit into a suitcase?”

“The very same.”

“You tease.”  Bond grumbled as Q sat back down in front of his laptop. “So, what about dinner?”

“What about it?”  Q asked, beginning to read his emails.

“You and me.  When I get back.  I could wine you and dine you and…”

“We’ve been over this too.” Q cut him off. “I am not going out to dinner with you.  I am not going to be seduced by you.  I am not going to sleep with you.”  He glanced up to see Tanner coming into the room with a bundle of blueprints in his arms. “I have a partner who I love very much, as you well know, and I am not prepared to break their heart just so I can shag you.”

“So who is he?”

“None of your beeswax.  Anyway, who says it’s a he?”

“I just guessed it would be… so it’s a lady I’m up against, is it?”

“You’re not up against anyone Bond because you haven’t got the slightest chance of ever having your way with me.”

“But why won’t you tell me who they are?”  Bond whined and it was all Q could do not to burst out laughing at his petulant tone.  This had been going on for almost six months, ever since they met in the National Gallery and it never got old, winding Bond up.

“Because it’s none of your beeswax.”  Q repeated mildly, opening another email.  It was the only answer he ever gave Bond and he knew it irritated him.

Bond suddenly turned to Tanner.

“Do you know Q’s partner?”  He demanded.

Tanner nodded.

“Oh yes.  Q’s a very lucky boy.”

“You’ve met them?”

Tanner grinned.

“Unbelievable!” Bond said, throwing his hands in the air.

“Bond,” Q said, “Much as I love our little chats, Tanner and I have a few things to go over so if you wouldn’t mind closing the door on your way out…”

“I’m going to find out who she is.” Bond said.

“If we ever decide to get married I’ll send you an invite.”  Q replied dryly.

Bond left in a huff, closing the door behind him.  Q immediately typed the command to lock the door and turn the windows opaque. 

“So, Mr Tanner, I’m a lucky boy, am I?”

Tanner laughed and put down the blueprints as Q stood up and walked around his desk to lean on it. 

“You are,” He said as he walked over to Q, “and you’d do well to remember that, next time he tries to get into your pants...”

“The man’s a menace.  I enjoy winding him up though.  I know he’s tried and failed to hack into my personnel file, not that it’s in there anyway.  It must be driving him to distraction not knowing…”

“Hmmm.”  Tanner replied, slipping his arms around Q’s waist before kissing him softly.  “You’re an evil bugger.”

Q smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck.  William Tanner.  Obviously not the kind of man who people thought Q would go for or Bond would have guessed by now.  Everyone would have.  As it was, even his own staff ribbed him about Bond’s feeble attempts at wooing him.  Bill was perfect nevertheless.  Quiet, strong, humorous.  Everything that Q loved.  They’d been together for almost five years, taking great care to keep their relationship secret.  Not because it was something to be ashamed of but because it was _theirs_.  When everything went to shit and it was down to Mi6 to avert crisis, at the end of the day it was each other that they found solace in.  It meant everything to them.

“You’re wool-gathering.”  Bill said softly, Q losing himself for a moment in the intensity of his gorgeous grey eyes.  Tiny moments like this.  This was what made them so good together.

“I love you.” Q said, just because he knew how it would make Bill smile and then he kissed him again because Bill was irresistible when he looked happy.  He adored him.  It was so easy to.

“I want to take you home.” Bill whispered in between kisses.  “I want to curl up with you and feed you and make love to you and hold you and pretend that the world doesn’t exist…”

Their kisses intensified and Q wished, God how he wished, that they could do all of that but there was a budget meeting in twenty minutes and a system review and M was waiting for Bill to return and there were a million things that needed to be done.  When they finally pulled away from each other they rested their foreheads together.

“Later.”  Q promised.  “We can do all of that this evening.”

Bill nodded and with one last kiss he regretfully let go of Q.

“Will you finish on time tonight?”

Q shrugged as he went back to his laptop.

“Hopefully.  Fancy ordering Chinese for dinner?”

“Sounds good.  See you at home.”

With a longing smile, Bill turned to leave.  As Q watched him he sighed and wondered when would be a good time to ask him to marry him.  He’d had the ring for weeks but he wanted it to be perfect.  Maybe a trip on the London Eye or he could borrow M’s private box at Twickenham and propose at halftime during an England rugby match… or he could do it that evening.  Curled up on the sofa with the cats, watching the TV…

He chuckled, trying to imagine the look on Bond’s face when he read the wedding invitation…

 

 

 

 


End file.
